The Kiss
by buddyBatmanWW
Summary: An aftermath to the Justice league episode "the Brave and the bold". This in my world is BMWW's first kiss  first and second!


**Disclaimer**

The characters in this story are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I have used them in this story which is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Author's note**

Ok, first of all, this is my first trial on romance. So, please be gentle with me!

I just moved the BMWW first kiss from during "Starcrossed" to just after the first peck in Gorilla city.

Hope you'll like it. And if you do, please review!

**The Kiss**

She had come too close. There was no backing out now.

He wanted to push her away, lest she would _make him act_. He could've done that easily, if it was someone else. But this woman…this woman was different. It wasn't just the fact that she out did him by scores with respect to physical strength. There was something else, about her!  
><em>She had taken over his mind<em>

"Thanks for saving me!" she whispered with uncharacteristic modesty which was restricted only to her tone, and not to be seen on her face. _What a perfect restraint!_

"I…" he tried to breathe out quickly and noiselessly, the usual technique he employed to calm down his heart. But that didn't seem to work. Instead, his breath got stuck in his throat and he struggled to swallow without wincing.

The cold expression on the face he had so practiced for years just wouldn't stick. His lips seemed to have a brain of their own, for they refused to close the gap they created, something which his _original_ mind struggled to keep as minimal as possible.

"I did not save you!" he said. He realized that even his stentorian voice had let him down that moment, for it sounded husky instead of cold.

She let out a chuckle and casually placed her arms around his, wrapping his shoulders. She was tall, taller than any other woman who had done that to him. So she did need to stretch out too much or crane her neck to meet his eyes. And that made it even worse for him.

"Well, at least you tried to!" she said, as her warm breath touched his face.

He struggled not to flinch.

"I…" he began, but killed it in the throat. His voice had given away and had turned into an involuntary high pitched shriek which followed it. _Gosh! Why can't she take her eyes off, for a second…millisecond…microsecond…_

Her hands slowly moved downwards, caressing his' as they made their way to the gloves. She piched the glove and smiled suggestively.

They were filthy, still filthy of the Gorilla city's soil – the soil around the missile under which she ended up, after a heroic gesture to stop it. It was then that for the first time in many years, he acted without thinking. She was under it, and he had to get her out, even if it was impossible for him, even if it would take the rest of his life! And how was he to explain his instinctive action?

Perhaps there was no need to explain. She seemed to understand what lay beneath his tough exterior. And she had announced that in her own way._ A peck!_

"What do you want?" he said. His voice was still husky, but he could insert some savage mood into it, now that her attention was on his gloves.

"I couldn't thank you properly!" she said, slowly drawing her hands away from him. As they lost contact, he seemed to regain control of his senses.

"You have thanked enough, princess" he uttered carelessly and began to turn away. The next moment, he found a strong grip on his shoulder and before he knew what was going on, all he could see was her mesmerizing eyes and all he could feel was a grip of her palms on his cheeks.

That was all. She did not make any further move, but did not relax her grip either. He held his breath, his mind had taken a back seat again, and he found himself gripped with anticipation, waiting for her to move.

Moments passed but nothing happened. He slowly began to breathe, and with the breath came some conscious. His eyes narrowed behind his mask and his eye brows drew closer.

"I don't know how to kiss!" she confessed. Her lips brushed against his' as they moved and he could feel goose bumps erupting.

"Teach me how to kiss!" she said again. He gasped, but there was not backing out now. Again, she was too close.

He did not speak. Her eyes were closed, but so were her lips. He parted his lips just enough to fit hers as they remained closed. He brought them onto hers and slowly brought them back together, covering them entirely, doing _just_ as much as necessary.

As he withdrew, she opened her eyes, and slightly relaxed her grip. But instead of bliss, frown took over her face.

"That's it?" she said disappointedly, "That's how you kiss!"

Deep inside, he felt insulted. It sounded like, _Don't you know how to kiss! _. Of course, he knew how to, else he wouldn't be the famous billionaire playboy. But…

"Yes, that's it!" he said.

She pouted. "Well, so be it! May be I was wrong" she said suddenly, "I guess they just overdo it in the movies!"

"Movies!" he frowned. Who would expect that the Amazonian Princess would've watched _movies_.

"Hawk Girl and I watch movies when we're on the monitor duty!" she said, and bit her tongue almost immediately. He crossed his arms and frowned. _Someone had some explanation to do!_

"I thought it would be more complicated. In fact …" she tightened her grip on his face and pulled it towards hers again.

But this time, she did not wait.

_She did know how to kiss!_

"I thought it would be something like this!" she said, as she finally let him go. To his surprise, he found himself panting and gasping for air, while she looked perfectly normal.

He finally caught some breath and his eyes met hers. Her eye brows arched and her lips curved into a devious smile.

_Thought I didn't know, didn't you?_


End file.
